


Windows to the Soul

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Windows to the Soul

_**Windows to the Soul**_  
 

  
I was watching some Youtube videos to get my muse back with Bionic Woman, when I noticed a scene where Sarah’s bionic eyes glowed red. I’ve tried to figure out what colour Ruth’s eyes are for a while as well, so it all came together in this little piece.   


  
  


  
Title: Windows to the Soul   


  


  
Author: Geekgrrl   


  


  
Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.   


  


  
Fandom: Bionic Woman   


  


  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth   


  


  
Rating: 15   


  


  
Archiving: P&P if you like, otherwise just ask   


  


  
A/N: Special thanks to Shatterpath for kicking my muse in the butt.   


  
  


 

  


Sarah’s glow red. Kind of figures really, don’t you think? All passion and fire and whether you are beating each other senseless or watching an orgasm over take her, you can’t help but see it pulsing in her. 

  
  


Jaime’s glows green. It is all control and earnest determination as she figures out the best way to salvage the assignment or calculate where to start her seduction of your body. Again you can’t help but see it when it’s laid bare before you.

  
  


Mine don’t glow, but I’ve been told they shift with my mood. Are they hazel right now as I read my reports? Perhaps they are greener now as I disagree with Jonas. Or have they drained to a pale yellow, as I watch my sleek dark beauty come for me across my large bed?

  
  


Sarah watches from afar, of that I am almost certain. I feel her tracking us and I would invite her in if I thought she would come. She is like a feral cat, longing for love but will strike out when you try to draw near. I have a soft spot for her, despite everything. I can’t forget our past, or the horrors we’ve both witnessed and inflicted on others. Sad, haunted eyes, she is lost and I’d like to help her find her way home someday when she is ready.

  
  


Jaime watches me when she doesn’t think I know. At work, at home, in my bed. I wonder sometimes what she sees. It’s still odd to wake up with a warm body tucked so close after all these years. This battered warrior’s heart can’t take the pain yet again so it was always easier to just not take that step. Jaime just side stepped the walls and came right in. She says now that she likes to watch me sleep. As long as it makes her happy, how can I possibly mind?

  
  


I watch those around us. What does Jonas know and not know? How does Jae feel now that Sarah has returned from the dead? Can either be trusted with our secret? What can Nathan access from Jaime’s visual cortex that we don’t know about? I take note of it all, for that is what I do and what I am best at. Everything in a box, compartmentalize it all. Analyze the findings and make your best guess. Feelings are not an option, a luxury I cannot afford in this business. Maybe if I keep telling myself that I’ll be able to achieve it. In the meantime I slide my game face on and hope I don’t give myself away.

  
  


Tonight I saw it for the first time. She struggles not to say it, afraid I’ll disappear into the night, taken from her like the others she has loved and lost. But it was in her eyes, and I saw it burning bright, igniting something deep in me. I don’t have a box big enough for this. It’s overwhelming and messy and my warrior heart is howling in delight.

  
  


I roll her over and trail my hand along her naked body, enjoying her shiver of anticipation. I slide over her toned belly, through her damp curls and claim her as mine once more. She tastes of red wine and my name falls from her soft lips. 

  
  


“Open your eyes Jaime.”

  
  


So close, I know, but she listens and there I see it again. I angle my thrusts, filling her deeper even as her body arches from the bed straining for more contact. As she nears release I see her love there behind her eyes desperate to be set free. 

  
  


A single moment of clarity, hits me like a bullet. It’s time for one of us to be brave, to take the first step. I know what I must do. And I wonder what my eyes have given away to her, when suddenly she is coming and I whisper into her human ear from my heart and my soul to take with her as she tumbles over the edge.

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


When she has finally calmed, sated, slowing her erratic movements beneath me, she opens her eyes again like windows to her soul and I see it before she even says it, shattering the cage that had been holding my heart prisoner. 

  
  


“I love you too, Ruth.”

  
  
  


  



End file.
